Scattered as the Sky
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: 2010 A-Team movie Verse. Things aren't going well for the team after getting Murdock out of a tight spot, on the run from Lynch, and trying to toss a wrench in plans Pike made before his death; they run into unexpected problems and more unexpected allies.
1. A Fighting Chance

**Scattered as the Sky**

**Chapter 1: A fighting chance**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now~ Hayley Williams_

_2010 Movie Verse A-Team_

This may or may not get another chapter it depends on how i feel...:/

I have too much transformers stuff I need to finish.

* * *

The silence in the room drove him mad. Not knowing what was going on around him; More so. He tried to negotiate his hands from the ropes that held him down, but the cheap rope rubbed at his wrists with every movement cutting into his skin. His paranoia grew. He had howled for hours. Things were not always as they seemed to Howling Mad Murdock, but that's what everyone loved about him.

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout." He began to sing as he moved his wrists and legs. The chair shifted and bounced. "Here is my handle here is my spout." He continued hands moving as blood trickled down the ropes. "When I get all steamed up here me SHOUT" he growled. "Tip me over and pour me…" the chair he was tied to began to tip off balance, and he fell over. "Out…" He murmured his head against the floor. His corduroy airborne cap fell from his head, rolling away slowly towards the door. "Well that was fun…I want to go again!" He started to laugh.

After twenty minutes of lying there singing the countries of the world he snapped his head sideways. "Drat." He said finally and continued to struggle against the bonds that held him. Looking around he started to struggle "THERE'S AMONIA ON THE FLOOR I'M BURNING!" He struggled cutting his wrists more.

Murmurs outside the door alerted him "Doc he's crazy." They said. "He's got to go elsewhere."

"I'll be the judge of that. Thank you gentlemen for your assistance, you may leave me now." The door opened and they gave the man an odd eye, like they didn't trust him to be alone with their prisoner. "Leave me with him a moment to look him over he won't hurt me." The jailers nodded and left leaving Murdock staring at the wall smirking. That voice, he knew this "doctor's" voice.

"Why Doctor Lector have you come to eat my brains? I hear they are good with salsa." Murdock tried to crane his head back. Looking up at the face he knew well. "Cause I think my arms may taste better with salsa!"

Hannibal smiled and rushed to his side removing the ropes on his hands and legs. "No cannibalism today, but I'm definitely here to take you away." He smiled grasping the chair and hoisting his man up.

"They're coming to take me away!" Hannibal freed Murdock's hands quickly and he pulled them around to his front.

"Let me see."Hannibal took the man's hands pulling them closer "These will heal but you'll have bad scaring." Reaching in his bag he pulled out what he needed to disinfect the wounds. Slowly with delicate care he began wrapping Murdock's wrists. "Can you fly?" Touching the wounds carefully he waited for his pilot's response.

"Yes! I'm a bird! Watch me soar!" He smiled "Oh oh oh is it an F22?"

"No it…" he smiled down to his injured partner. "Is a Helicopter…your specialty." He smiled and finished with one hand moving to the other.

"Santa I want an F22 For Christmas." He smiled looking to the door "Can your elves let me out of here?"

"Oh they will Murdock they will." Hannibal had finished and reached in his bag pulling out a straight jacket. "I've got my elves ready to go…The sleigh awaits us .."

"NO!" Murdock scrambled backward. "NO NO NO I'm NOT CRAZY!" he yelled. "YOU KNOW I'M NOT!"

Hannibal glanced the door "Yes I know but this is just till we get outside…do this…and I'll arrange your F22." Hannibal's tone was even. "Face is outside waiting for us…remember santa needs you to be nice."

Murdock considered the deal for a moment but slowly, hesitantly he held out his bruised arms. Hannibal was slowly pulling the jacket over him talking to him calmly telling him every hook he was hooking and every fake lock he was putting in place. "F22." Murdock's psychosis was getting worse and only because he was not being treated properly. Murdock had always been put in VA mental hospitals not in prison cells. Hannibal knew why. His claustrophobia would take over and add to the psychosis.

"Indeed…I did promise." He smiled and ruffled Murdock's hair before standing and grasping his arm lifting him up to his wavering feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah Boss Doc…I can walk." He smiled "I'm a little tea pot short and stout." He began to sing again. Hannibal nodded slowly.

"Good." Hannibal began to hum the song Murdock was singing in an effort to keep him calm, and keep him singing. Banging on the door to the cell Hannibal waited. "I've got him …he's ready for transport." Hannibal bent down lifting up the ball cap and putting it in his bag.

The guards opened the door and looked at Murdock who smiled at them "The doc says I get an F22 from Santa for Christmas!"

"Yes soldier you do." Hannibal smiled and helped Murdock down the hall. "Here we go…Three doors and a gate…" he told Murdock allowed.

"Why are you telling him that?" the guard asked slowly as they walked. "He doesn't need to know."

Hannibal nodded and looked at Murdock slowly with sad eyes as if to say he would not mean his next words. "This man suffers from Paranoid Schizophrenia …He must know what to expect or he could get a bit hard to handle." He clung ever tighter to Murdock's arm.

"Are you calling me Crazy Doc?" Murdock slurred at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled "Yes I am soldier…yes I am…"

"Ok good…." Murdock nodded sagely. The guards followed them closely to a small door and Hannibal knocked once. To the side a window guard came up and a woman smiled at him. "Just tell them that I'm not crazy…oh hi there…you need some flowers in your hair…girls look nicer with flowers in their hair."

"Taking him away huh?" She asked not acknowledging Murdock at all which made him pout slightly.

"Yes to some place with better treatment." Hannibal signed a name Murdock didn't recognize and then smiled and took by a cell phone the woman handed to him. "Come on Solider you need some sunshine and some open air." He pulled Murdock along. "Some vitamin D would do you good."

The guards took him trough two more locked down doors and then out into the main field. "A car is coming to pick you up?"

Hannibal nodded "Yes our pick up will be here shortly…" He checked his watch. With one hand still holding fast to Murdock so he didn't move. Three…two…one. He could hear the chopper blades whip through the air now as the ship drew closer …Face could pilot but it wasn't his thing. Murdock taught him everything he knew including fast pick-ups.

Hannibal stood just behind Murdock undoing the fake locks. Pulling each down in turn and then slipping them into his pockets. "What the hell is that?" One of the guards looked up. It was too late, however, Hannibal already had one guard down and hands on the other guard.

Murdock struggled out of his jacket and looked up "FACE!" He smiled "WHY ARE YOU FLYING!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU!" Face laughed and landed the chopper "COME ON WE GOTTA JET!" Hannibal ran for the chopper hopping in behind Murdock.

"Face you know nothing! This is a chopper not a jet!"Murdock pulled on his headset climbing into the side seat beside Face. Hannibal knelt down between them.

"Get us outta here …Now!" Guards began to flood the court yard. Firing off shots that never would make their mark.

"Rodger that Hannibal." Face smirked and pulled the helicopter off the ground. "B.A. is waiting for us back home."

* * *

Home, that was the place; nothing could reach them. A Large home in the middle of nowhere; Five bedrooms, a six car garage, and a large barn outback was all they needed. This was paradise. The helicopter landed behind the barn "When she cools down get her covered…Have B.A. help you." Hannibal ordered jumping out of the chopper. "Murdock inside."

"But I gotta cover her…" Murdock pouted. "I gotta put her to bed."

"That's an order."

Giving a lopsided salute with his sore arms he nodded "Yes sir."

Four of the bedrooms belonged to the men. The fifth bedroom housed all their medical supplies. "In your room Murdock change into something to sleep in." Murdock whined but moved to his room as Hannibal entered the medical storage and dug out an IV and new dressings for Murdock's wrists. "I mean it Murdock." He said louder.

"I want my JET!" Murdock growled opening the door to his room. The room was covered in shelves each with little plastic planes, and die cast figures on them; everything from real fighter jets and helicopters; to star wars replicas. Moving to the side of his bed he flipped a switch and all sorts of little lights came on around his room. Christmas lights, all blue lit up the room.

Changing into black shorts and a green G.I. Joe shirt he laid back on his bed raising his sore hand to knock the little helicopters that hung off one of the shelves against the wall over his head.

So distracted he didn't Notice Hannibal enter until Hannibal was hanging a little F22 beside the other planes to hang down over him like a mobile to a child. The pilot lit up. "There she is." He continued to wave at them with one hand while Hannibal put in the IV and started him on fluids and pain medication.

Smiling Hannibal looked him over, wrists and ankles and the huge scar on his neck. "yes.." he nodded "I told you she was here….and Santa even brought her early." He adjusted the drip as he spoke to the distracted Pilot.

"Hey Hannibal?"

"Yes Murdock?" Tilting his head Hannibal smiled.

"I'm not really crazy am I?" He turned his head eyes piercing into the older man's eyes.

Hannibal's hand took Murdock's "No…No you're not…You're Howling mad." He chuckled. Murdock howled once but settled down to watch his planes. Soon drifting off to sleep from medication.

Hannibal sat until he was sure Murdock was asleep and only left the room content that the pilot would not awaken.

"How's he doing?" A voice snapped Hannibal out of his reverie as Murdock's door was slowly shut. "Murdock is he alright?"

Hannibal nodded to face who walked up drying his hair. "Yeah he's Fine Templeton." He sounded Drained "Get some sleep."

"Perhaps you should too Hannibal." He said softly. Hannibal could only nod giving him a sideways glance turning to his room; the master bedroom of the house. Pulling his shirt off he dropped it to the bed moving to his dresser he set down his keys and opened a small cedar box pulling out his last cigar.

"Well Guess I need to pick up a few more." He murmured bringing the cigar to his lips he lit it with a silver zippo. Dropping the zippo back onto the dresser he took a long drag off the smooth Cigar with a smile. "That's what I needed." He moved to sit on the side of his bed looking out the window. This had not been their week. Too much had gone wrong, and their plans for once; were not coming together.


	2. Spades

Scattered as the sky

Chapter 2: Spades

* * *

Looking at the aircraft in his hands he smiled. Running his fingers along the die cast jet's wings with delicate care. Withdrawing his left hand his right lifting the little jet and it soared in the air above his head banking softly as it came to land on his own chest. He smiled. "Perfect little bird, aren't you?" He was enthralled by the little jet the newest member of his collection. Looking up around the room at the dotted lights he smiled.

The sound of a breath caught him. Turning onto his side clutching the small jet in his palm Murdock smiled. "Morning Face." He whispered softly. The Lieutenant was asleep in a chair at the bedside. The pilot moved quickly but quietly moving his legs off the edge of the bed. Looking at the IV he frowned. "Boss man just had to stick me didn't he?" he kept his voice low and quiet. "I hate leads." He quickly gathered up the plastic fluid filled line.

Setting his little F22 down on his bedside he looked down to address his IV. Pressing his hands to the topside of his skin over the IV he pressed his two fingers down and with his thumb and ring finger managed to pull the catheter free. The small tube dripped saline and blood onto his bed and he shrugged and stood. He made to move out of his room to leave Face alone.

Holding his hand around his forearm until he could find a band-aid.

* * *

Hannibal was startled awake. His eyes opened with the sound of the doorknob, and the door opening. Turning he grabbed his gun off the nightstand and pointing it in the direction of the door.

Face burst into the room panic stricken and in a rush. "BOSS!" Panting Face took one look at the gun and turned back into the hall. "DON'T FUCKING SHOOT!" He glared.

"What is it?" Hannibal lowered the gun. Frustration ebbing at the frayed edges of his mood. "You better have a good-"

"Murdock's gone." He cut Hannibal off before he could make to protest. "He tore out his own iv." He held up the F22 in his fingers and into the room.

"Search the house first." Hannibal shook his head turning his legs off the bed "I'm right behind you."

Face nodded "All right, I'm on it." With no other word the Lieutenant was away from that door.

Hannibal took his time and stood up stretching. Turning to face his own mirror he shook his head. "Damn it." He murmured softly unable to keep the curse down. Grabbing a shirt he pulled it over his head and made to help Face search the house.

Hannibal wouldn't get far down the stairs before he smelled it, the grilling meat. Raising a brow he peered into the kitchen to find it moderately clean and empty but the patio door was wide open.

Pushing the door open fully he made to step outside. "What were you thinking!" Face was livid. "You're insane…"

"I was hungry." Murdock said in his own defense. "And you've known me for how long and you just now realize I'm insane? Maybe you should go to the VA there's a nice lady who could talk you through that." He chuckled and turned one of the steaks over on the grill. Hannibal could note the IV spot had a yellow band-aid covering the injection site. "She's got candy."

Face laughed silently to himself and leaned up against the deck rail. "Oh, is that so?" He chuckled "All right so tell me about this nice lady; is she a red head, blonde, or brunette?" Face was being sarcastic but it brought a smile to Hannibal's face as he stepped outside.

"Don't know she changes everyday; she's like Lynch." He spied Hannibal now and nervously kept grilling. When he was nervous Murdock would get cryptic. "You know always changing." He cut into the meat slowly and checked to make sure they were don.

Face shrugged at Hannibal "Well, how does that work out H.M? What's her name maybe that will help you remember what she looks like." He wasn't masking the smug smile. He thought he had Murdock talked into a corner.

"Oh they all have the same name." He pulled the steaks off the grill setting them on a plate. Looking down he found his bottle of antifreeze was gone so he shrugged. "No special sauce then .."

Face nodded "Ok Murdock I'll bite …what name do the women all share?"

Without hesitation the pilot turned on his heels making for the door. "Nurse."

Hannibal chuckled and lit a match pulling his first Cigar of the day to his lips. "He's got a point kid." Murdock could only laugh at him.

Face wasn't amused by the answer. "Don't encourage him boss."

As Murdock turned to enter the home again Hannibal put his arm around the pilot. "Awe kid he flies better with encouragement." Murdock smiled up and nodded slowly at his CO knowing all was well now.

"Wish that worked on B.A." Face snorted leaning over to make sure the propane take was closed and the grill was off before moving to follow them inside.

* * *

Breakfast had been quick and filling. Hannibal and Face sat at the table talking. In eyeshot of the two of them Murdock lay upside down on the couch holding the wireless controller for their Xbox. "You know it works better if you sit up for that Captain." He gave Hannibal a nod. "The blood's going to rush to your head."

"Too late…and I fly better like this." He said back eyes not leaving the television.

"You think he's going to be ok boss?" He asked with a concerned tone.

With a curt nod Hannibal smiled. "He'll be fine kid." Leaning back in his chair he chewed his lip a moment. "We need to find B.A." The sentence was laced with concern and Hannibal tried not to let the drain show.

"Yeah I mean Murdock is perfectly fine." He said coolly; garnering a glance from Hannibal. "Ok not perfectly, but he just needs to know that."

Hannibal nodded "B.A. felt he was responsible. He didn't get to Murdock in time, and blames himself because the authorities got to him before we could."

Face nodded "Yeah I get that but it wasn't his fault." His voice was filled with concern.

"B.A takes things to heart…he felt it was his job alone to get to Murdock, he didn't so he's venting…" Hannibal said "I don't blame him for that and neither should you kid. He'll be back, he always comes back."

"Is he going to be ok?" Face shook his head before chugging down the last bit of a tall glass of orange juice. "I mean we're a team boss."

"He'll be fine, if not I have a trace on him." He smiled.

"How'd you manage that boss?"

"You've seen his boots haven't you?" Hannibal smiled "That same pair he's been wearing for ten or so years…it's in the heel of that boot of his." He laughed.

Face blinked and his eyes turned to his converse all stars. "Boss they are inside my shoes aren't-"

With a chuckle he cut the younger man off. "No face…I'm not telling you where yours is."

Murdock smirked "I found mine the first day." He said kicking his feet "TAKE THAT YOU SUCKER!" he screamed at the Television. "GO! GO! GO! YEAH!"

"That flight simulator was a great idea boss." Face grabbed another piece of toast and took a bite. Speaking with a full mouth. His attention diverted to Murdock once more. "Have you died yet?"

Murdock's head shifted slightly "Um…No…not really but these things get over simplified, it makes them so easy." He shifted his legs "a baby could fly this…nothing like the real thing."

Face chuckled and stood moving into the living area. "Oh yeah?" He held out his hand for the white controller. "Let me try this 'a baby could fly this' business."

Murdock passed the controller over and then rolled backward flipping off the couch. He scrambled to sit next to face "Okay Face-man now just understand…"

Face waved a hand and smirked "I got this." He started a new game.

Watching from the kitchen Hannibal chuckled watching the two middle children play on the couch. He had to admit they were sons to him, he would protect them all with his very life. Defend and honor all three of them.

"Try to fly with all that interference it's hard." Murdock was leaned down tying Face's shoelaces together. "Come on flyboy." Murdock was having fun egging him on. "I've seen you fly my chopper like it was a remote controlled plane. You have no grace no style!"

"Murdock you lunatic …stop that." Face laughed and tried to still play with the other man playing pranks on him "Murdock come on quit." He lifted one foot but to no avail he was focused on the TV and the jets flying at him from all sides.

"Those fighter jets will get you…like tai fighters in star wars…spin to the right around come right back at you." He smiled.

Face was stern in his conviction moving the controller with each move of the aircraft on the screen. "NO NO NO!" The small virtual jet was hit twice struck to the ground and rolled into a massive CGI explosion.

Murdock smiled "that was pretty good!" he laughed. "At least you killed him too!"

Shaking his head face tossed the controller and stood.

"Face!" Hannibal held out a hand to stop his Lieutenant but it was too late. Head over feet and feet tied together Templeton Peck went head first into hard wood floors. There was a beat of silence Murdock looked Hannibal in the eye. The older man just shook his head, but he couldn't hide the smile.

Groaning his head turned to the side "DAMN IT MURDOCK!"

Murdock leapt up out of his seat "I'm out of here." He said racing past Hannibal as he entered the living room. Hannibal watched Murdock run for his room, and chuckled.

"You saw him do that…" Standing behind him his CO smirked "Don't let your guard down."

Face shook his head rolling over "Yeah I know…I just don't know why I didn't think about it." Looking down at his body his hand reached up to check his nose that was still throbbing.

"You're at home. Like I said; your guard is down…I get that way too sometimes." He reached down and with one finger pulled out the knot in Face's shoelaces. Reaching up his hand Face grabbed onto Hannibal who helped him up.

"Yeah boss that's why you almost shot me this morning."

"I'm not beyond shooting you." Hannibal said "I've shot Murdock before."

"Yeah but that one was an accident; B.A. now you shot him on purpose."

Hannibal gave him a soft smile but didn't deny the statement. "Try not to kill him." Their hands remained together for a long moment before Face laughed nervously withdrawing slowly.

"Nah…I had t-bones and eggs for breakfast he gets a reprieve." Face dusted himself off. Turning to Hannibal he spoke once more. "Think he's going to be ok?" The hesitation in the air seemed to calm a moment.

"He'll be fine kid he just needs more adjustment time." The cigar came down slowly in his hand "Promise." Patting Face's shoulder Hannibal turned to leave out the patio door.

"Well I guess that settles that…" Face smirked and looked down retrieving the controller he sat back down. "All right if flyboy can do it; so can I. New game."

* * *

Days turned into a week and a half and still no B.A. "Alright gentlemen let's move!" Hannibal shouted up the stairs as Face appeared with a smile. "We'll pick up B.A. on the way."

Face held a duffle over his back moving to the front door to drop it. Murdock was in the living room looking under the couch. "Murdock." Hannibal stood holding a pair of converse all stars and a red corduroy hat.

"There you are!" he said standing and moving to retrieve the objects. "Don't do that again. Stay where I leave you." He reprimanded his converse. "And you!" he turned to the hat with a glare. "Don't get me started on you."

Hannibal smiled "Ten Minutes Murdock."

"Alright I'll go warm up the van." Face said grabbing up not only his duffle but Hannibal's.

"Make sure you get the cooler too face." Murdock said looking up "Don't want to get thirsty driving straight through."

"You got it Captain." Face mumbled out, as he backed out of the front door arms full with bags and the car keys held between his teeth.

Hannibal waited for Face to exit before kneeling down beside Murdock. "Captain I need you on this one." He said. "Can you come through for me?"

Murdock's eyes trailed this way and that. He blinked and nodded "I think so."

Hannibal sighed and reached up taking the pilot's face in both hands "Captain, can you come through for me?"

Hannibal froze slowly and nodded. "Yeah, Yes sir." He swallowed slowly. "I can."

The CO could only smile. "Find your optimism again." He withdrew his hands. "You need it and so do we…let's go find B.A." Murdock stood.

Hannibal could see the change in the younger man's eyes. "Sir?"

The colonel waited only a moment, before giving a curt nod. "Go on."

Murdock jumped at him embracing him "Thank you for getting me out of there." It sounded like sunlight through the storms, a rare moment the of clarity for the disturbed pilot.

Hannibal's hand climbed the pilot's back to pet the back of his head. "Its fine…you're fine…you don't need to thank me, not for that, not ever." With a nod the pilot withdrew. "You understand?"

"Yes…" he saluted "Yes sir."

Saluting back Hannibal cracked a smile "Good man." Lowering his arm he smacked the pilot on the shoulder "Come on you can take first shift behind the wheel Ace."

"YES!" He laughed "B.A. never lets me drive his van.

"I know that's why we aren't going to tell him." Hannibal chuckled and motioned Murdock outside. Grabbing up his keys and a smaller bag, he turned looking around before setting the small alarm and leaving out the door after the crazed, but definitely happier pilot.

"HEY FACE!" Murdock lept from the front porch to the grass scrambling up running to the driver side door. "I GET TO DRIVE!"

Face shut the back doors of the van and blinked at Hannibal. "That's," he hesitates only a moment "Great Murdock." Give Hannibal a look that garners him reprimanding look.

"B.A. doesn't need to know Face. Pack it up…we're gone." Hannibal said with a gleam in his eye.

"You look like you're planning something boss." Face laughed taking his bag from him.

"Kid, you're going to learn one day I'm always planning something. Murdock!" He turned and chucked the keys towards the pilot. "Warm her up."

"You got it!" Murdock turned his ball cap backwards and opened the door to climb in.

"We're leaving in an awful hurry boss." Face grabbed his shoulder "Something's wrong."

Hannibal nodded "I'll let you both know on the way. Just get in." He said. Face couldn't argue that, at least Hannibal was honest there was more going on than the Colonel was letting on, but as long as he admitted it Face could wait for the information. Trust, they had it in spades.


	3. Long road ahead

Scattered as the Sky

Chapter 3: Long road ahead

I promise you this is going some where...

Somewhere great :3

Just give me some time to put all the pieces together. And yes I put Amy in as a waitress as a homage to the old ATEAM but I didn't want her to be a cruitial roll so she's a pass by.

I want everyone to know that YES they all have problems: Face, Murdock, BA, and even Hannibal himself. Every one of them has hang ups and i plan to address them all.

* * *

The drive had been a long one. B.A. had been in the closest major city and was easy to find and pick up. After he took a moment to talk to Murdock alone, everything seemed to be back to normal. Two days of driving, one just to get out of the middle of nowhere Montana. They still had hours of driving left. To where; Face couldn't say for sure. Hannibal still hadn't said anything to him about this newfound plan. Everything was still just; up in the air.

It was late, very late. B.A. and Murdock were asleep in the back. B.A. in a captain's chair, Murdock curled into a ball on the rear bench seat. Hannibal could see them both in the rear view mirror. Smiling he looked to his right. Face was leaning against the door panel with eyes closed, he hadn't moved in over an hour. "I know that you are awake." Hannibal said softly pulling the cigar out of his mouth and looked at the unlit thing like it was betraying him.

Face's eyes fluttered open "We there yet?"

"Not for a long time yet I'm afraid." Hannibal said sliding his cigar in his pocket for later, watching the road. He sat up straighter and returned his hands to the wheel. "You haven't been sleeping well have you?" It was a question, but should have been a statement. Hannibal knew the truth even if Face himself wasn't long to admit it.

Face nodded and rubbed his hands across his face his vision was bleary and he was exhausted. "Damned Nightmares."

"Want to tell me about them?" Hannibal offered slowly not minding the chatter. Face wondered a moment and sighed. "Take your time."

"It's just that…I don't remember them." He said quietly. "You know?"

Hannibal nodded "Had a lot of dreams like those back in the gulf war. Wake up in a cold sweat scared out of your mind." He shook his head "But you don't remember anything."

Face nodded sagely between words "Yes exactly." He shook his head "It seems so childish. I want to sleep and I just can't seem to get my mind away from how panicked I am when I wake up."

"Sometimes you have to just make them stop Face." The older man says with a soft sincerity that makes the Lieutenant shrug. "Will them to go away."

"Boss…If I could remember or know when I'm dreaming when I am; then I could." He says.

"You talk in your sleep." Hannibal nods "I've heard you mumble." Face looks down as if ashamed, running a hand through his tousled hair. "How about this, you close your eyes, try to get a spot of rest, and if I hear you talking to yourself, or I feel your are dreaming." He smiled "I'll wake you." A simple nod accompanies this statement.

The Lieutenant had to think for a moment finally he looked up to Hannibal through his bleary vision and nodded in defeat it was something he hadn't thought of. "All right old man, but wake me when the Sun comes up."

Picking up the blanket between their chairs on the floorboard Hannibal forced it into the younger man's hands "Rest."

"Yes sir." He shifted to get comfortable to lay back with a quiet sigh.

A soft smirk crossed Hannibal's lips. "One more thing Lieutenant…" Turning his head slightly to meet the younger man's gaze while still watching the road; his smirk turned into a smile.

"Yeah boss?" Face turned to him while resisting a yawn.

"Sweet dreams kid." Hannibal said curtly and pulled the cigar out of his shirt pocket and put it back in the corner of his mouth. Face could only nod silently pressing his head to the side of the chair closing his eyes facing away from Hannibal to let the darkness come to him. He prayed a silent prayer his rest would be calm.

Hours seemed to pass by slowly in the van as Hannibal drove; nothing but the sounds of breathing surrounded him. Dawn was approaching and they would have to stop soon, to stretch to walk, and get something to eat.

Slowing to a stop at a stop sign he reached around the wheel to turn but saw four deer out in a field. He smiled watching them a moment and then suddenly they all looked in different directions and then scattered. It would bake into his mind as he turned the corner.

Harvestville 20 miles; reads one of the signs; along with the words: Food and Gas. These were both important right now. Looking down at the van's gage he sighed.

"I will never….surrender." Hannibal was broken from his thoughts. Face struggled in his seat a foot kicking the floor boards. "No No…NO" The words were slurred together but Hannibal understood them and reached over. "I will never let go…"

"Kid." He shook Face's shoulder firmly. "Kid wake up." The body beneath the blanket trembled. "Face." He said with a little more force, this roused B.A. who sat up. "Face snap out of it."

Jolting up out of his seat Face took a gasping breath. "what?" The panic struck him square in the chest and he suddenly felt sick "oh god…"He groaned looking around, as he ran his hands through his own hair. He was trying to force himself to settle down. His eyes looked deeply stricken to Hannibal this was more than a nightmare; this was a haunted feeling he was feeling. He was haunted by his nightmares.

"What's wrong bro?" B.A. shook his head running his hands over his face and up over his Mohawk. "Nightmares?"

"It was something like that." Face said softly "Don't remember." Face shook his head. "I just cannot remember." Leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes a moment to compose himself.

"Bosco wake up the good Captain will you?" Hannibal asked looking at a road sign that said family restaurant 5 miles.

B.A. Turned and snatched the blanket off Murdock who squirmed. "Give it back mom" he uttered "I want to go back to sleep…I don't want to go to school."

"Too bad Murdock..." Hannibal's voice rose. "We're going to stop for some food, and some coffee."

B.A. nodded "Then I'll drive. Steak and eggs from a real cook I can't wait."

Face nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me boss." Face turned his head out the window and remained silent. He couldn't shake it.

Murdock hadn't heard the exchange he rolled over to go back to sleep.

Broken from his reverie by a hand on his shoulder Face turned to Hannibal. "Get Murdock moving." Hannibal said evenly.

Face turned his head with a smirk. "Hey B.A. is that a B52 bomber museum back there?" He shot his CO a wink and tried to straighten up his shirt collar.

B.A. understood "Oh yeah looks like we passed it …but that Fool Murdock was sleeping." He chuckled pulling off his grey t-shirt and reaching for a green one with a motorcycle on it.

"Where!" Groggy the pilot roused and was trying to look out the back window before lying back down. "You are a bunch of liars."

Hannibal chuckled "You fell for it…come on wake up Murdock before we get some ice." Face was already reaching in the small cooler at his feet.

Murdock groaned "Getting up ….sucks." He swung his legs over the bench seat and looked around.

Face nodded "You have no idea how much I agree with you there pal." With that the Lieutenant chucked a small piece of Ice a Murdock.

* * *

Hannibal walked into the restaurant with his three man crew behind him. The place was mostly deserted save for a few farmers drinking their coffee at the counter. He nodded to the waitress. "Is it alright if we sit outside?" He pointed to the window out back "I noticed you have a back patio and I would like to smoke my cigar."

The woman smiled sweetly. "Yes go right ahead on out I'll be right with you gentlemen." She seemed pleasant enough. Her eyes were bright and she was overly kind, nice down home country girl.

Face gave her a once over; young, legs, and red unruly hair that was clipped to the back of her head. He committed her image to memory and followed up the rear as Hannibal led them all to the patio.

The four men picked the table farthest away from the building and sat, they had a clear view of both street entrances and the van. They were good.

Hannibal and Face both grabbed menus still looking around themselves while Murdock had already decided what he wanted. B.A. grabbed up a menu and leaned back in his chair to flip the plastic laminate pages.

The red head made her presence known by her shoes. Soft steps on the wooden patio made each man but Hannibal look up. She stood over them a tower of beauty holding a coffee pot.

Hannibal said nothing eyes in the menu, but he reached out flipping his coffee cup right side up; Face and B.A. did the same.

As the woman walked around the table she spoke "Names Amy." She said "I'll be taking care of you gentlemen today. Specials are up on the board I recommend the Philly skillet, sourdough toast." She came around to Murdock "Can I get you something to drink sweetie?"

Murdock looked up "Do you have Milk?"

"Large?"

The pilot nodded sagely. "Oh yes please."

Giving the misfit troupe a once over she smiled "Give you boys a minute to look over the menu while I grab his milk. I'll just be a minute." She walked away slowly moving to the door to go back inside.

Face folded the menu "Philly skillet I'm sold."

"Is that with a side of Waitress?" B.A. chuckled. "That was a fine girl." He said in agreement with face "Little on the pale side, looks like she could use some sun."

Hannibal chuckled as he set down his menu lighting a match lifting it to his cigar. Murdock waited quietly with his hands between his knees legs twitching in and out.

Touching Murdock's shoulder B.A. Smirked "You ok there Buckwheat?"

"Yeah…" Murdock gave a soft yawn "Doing fine I'm just tired." He lifted his hands laying them down on the table and laying his head across them looking at the others. Hannibal seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Face was staring at the door waiting for the red head to pop back up and B.A. had withdrawn from Murdock and was on his prepaid cell phone checking messages from someone, they all supposed it was a girl of his.

The door creaked open and she immerged holding the largest glass of milk Murdock had ever seen. "Praise Jesus!" he exclaimed.

Lifting the glass off the tray Amy set the glass in front of him and smiled to the group. She put the tray under her arm and held the pad in her hands clicking the pen. "There you go sweetie. Alright gentlemen what will it be?"

"Ya hear that face?" Murdock smiled brightly "She called me Sweetie."

"Good for you, Sweetie." Face shook his head looking up to the woman "Don't mind him, he's crazy."

A voice broke their banter, as if to keep face from saying more. "Get their orders first…the check comes to me." Hannibal said leaning back crossing his legs taking a long drag off his cigar. He looked off into the distance and smiled things were going smoothly.


	4. Hidden Agenda

Scattered as the sky

Chapter 4: Hidden Agenda.

Hey guys! I have brought Amy back by popular e-mail demand. I didn't think it would work but it kinda does. So here it is. This chapter is called Hidden agenda because it's Hannibal's hidden agenda we don't really know about.

Love Felina

* * *

Placing the photos on the counter he sighed. "I'll ask again." He lifted up Templeton Peck's photo. "Have you seen these men?"

The woman reached up and scratched her head near the clip that held it aloft. "I'm sorry sir no." she shrugged. "Lots of people come through here."

"If you are protecting them…" The man said firmly.

"Mr. what was it Lynch?" she said eyeing the tall dark haired man. "I don't take kindly to threats against my person I don't care if you're CIA or my father…." She pushed the pictures back at him "I said I didn't seem them…than I didn't see them." She said firmly folding her arms across her chest. The hundred-dollar tip made up her mind about them.

"And your security cameras?" He pointed up behind the bar.

She turned "Those?" She shook her head. "Those cameras run on two AA batteries." She said firmly "they are a deterrent…nothing more." She said.

The man nodded and looked around. "If I feel you are being even the slightest bit untruthful Miss Allen…. I'll be back." He slid the dark glasses over his eyes turning to the door. The two older men at the bar gave her a look.

"Amy…." The farmer reached out to touch the back of her hand.

With a nod she smiled "I know what I'm doing." She said and grabbed her keys looking into the kitchen "Hey Lou! I need to go I have an emergency I need to take care of."

The cook nodded "I got the rest of the day…it's always slow on Tuesdays. Now you be careful heading after those men."

Lifting up her purse over her shoulder she glared "Who said I was going after them?"

"Amy." He gave her a disapproving look. "Don't even do that."

"I'll be fine Lou I got this…I gave them directions I know where they are going."

"Maybe that CIA man was right and their criminals."

"And maybe their being martyred." she said firmly waling to the door. "I want to know which."

* * *

Forty minutes away, Face flinched at the sound as he leaned against the driver side door of the van facing away from the scene. B.A. was sat down on the floorboards legs spilled out of the van. "Is that fool going to be ok?" B.A. looked up. The sounds were enough to make anyone cringe. He didn't envy Hannibal right now, nor Murdock either now that he stopped to think.

"Not sure Bosco." Face looked back and flinched again at another sound. "Hannibal will let us know." He shook his head his hand coming up to rest on his own cheek. "Kid flies helicopters and planes but he gets a cold and it's the end of the earth." He shook his head. "This came out of no where…poor Murdock." He sighed shaking his head letting his left hand grasp at the crook of his arm. His right hand still on his face.

Sitting up B.A. smacked his bent arm. "Don't poor Murdock that fool…this is something else. He's never been like this before." B.A. shrugged. "He's got to be playing crazy like always."

Face turned to see Hannibal standing tall, a hand running up and down Murdock's back. Murdock himself was keeled over at the waist purging into the grass. Face watched slowly as the pilot stood took one look at Hannibal and lurched back down. "Yeah B.A. he's not playing. He's got something bad." Face turned back to B.A. "Need to get him some like Dramamine or something."

"That freak won't take pills you know that." B.A. lifted his shades and glared at Face. "Sometimes I think you're worse than Hannibal…what are you planning, big ideas, and bad ones too."

Face didn't answer the question. He looked back to see Murdock nodding at Hannibal before standing and turning with the older man to return to the van. Face frowned as Hannibal handed the pilot his hat and walked beside him. "Looks like we're green big guy…" Face sighed and looked at Hannibal walking back towards them pilot in tow.

"Bout time." Face moved as B.A. stood opening the driver side door to hop in. Once inside the sliding van door on the opposing side opened. "Got to get out of here."

"Get in back Murdock and lay down." Hannibal said quietly making sure the pilot got into the van without tripping over his shoelaces.

"But I feel fine mom…" the pilot started a sight slur in his voice. "I have a math test today I just got to go to school." He said with a whine.

Hannibal didn't look up. "Lay down Captain." Was all it took Murdock nodded slowly in defeat and crawled up onto the bench seat laying on his side his hat still on looking between all of them sadly.

"Yo boss…is he going to be ok? Cause you know how I feel about…you know, with him ill…in my van and all."

"He'll be fine B.A. just drive." Hannibal said pulling the door closed behind him. Face gave Hannibal a sideways glance and sat across from him in the center row captain's chairs, swinging them around to face Murdock who lay groaning quietly on the backbench seat. "Going to have to get fluids in him." Hannibal opened a water bottle and handed it to the pilot. "Please Murdock."

"Awe boss…"He groaned.

"It's this or the needle in your arm…and I know how you don't like that." Hannibal waited and was rewarded when the captain took the bottle and sat up slightly drinking down a long gulp of water.

"Where are we going boss?" Face said causing Hannibal's focus on their sick friend to be broken. "I mean we're running here …for days now and you're not telling us anything. We need to know."

"Face do you remember Mexico?" He asked taking the bottle back from Murdock screwing the lid back on motioning the pilot to sleep.

"How could I forget, it was perfect." He smirked and looked up. "God she was good looking."

"Remember the handler we had?" Hannibal lifted a prepaid cell phone. "The one who hooked up with us at the hospital where we met the good captain here?"

"Yeah good kid only used him, what like a handful of times?" Face's tongue trailed across his teeth before he dared say more. "Boss he's military…if he gets caught moving us, helping us, he's fried."

"If Lynch finds us…" B.A. piped in slowly. "We're worse off…"

"He won't." Hannibal said firmly before turning to Face with a serious look "Murdock needs a doctor…he can get us one and the supplies we need, and I need information he has on what Pike was planning before we went after the plates."

"Boss Pike is dead." Face said firmly with absolute conviction. "He was killed at the docks." He held up his hands "Bosco killed him I saw it myself." B.A. nodded in front eyes on the road knuckles squeezing hard on the wheel.

"Killed him but not the plans he had set in motion…do you think Pike was in this agreeably with Morrison and Lynch? I think not, on the docks Pike turned on Lynch the same way he would have turned on Pike had he had the chance; had we not intervened before they planned to go to Zurich." Their grey haired leader said firmly. "Once we get the information we need and Murdock is on his feet again we'll move…there's a large supply of military supplies that will be transferred into the hands of militant groups in the Middle East if we don't." Hannibal said slowly reaching down taking Murdock's hand touching his face with the other. "He's burning up." Withdrawing his hands he pulled out a small device and clicked it on. "Here's the GPS go up with B.A. that will tell you where we are going to meet our handler friend, please stay off the beaten path B.A. keep us as hidden as possible the waitress gave you the information the back roads." He said firmly his chair almost all the way turned round to the back of the van.

"You got it boss." He said softly turning the key letting the engine come to life before putting the van in drive and pulling back out onto the road.

Face didn't argue and took the black square device out of Hannibal's hands and crawled up into the passenger seat. "Here big guy got it?" he said offering the device to B.A.

Bosco took the device in one hand and slid it onto the dash and nodded. "Yup we're rolling keeping out of site is easy."

Hannibal watched the two up front for only a moment before turning back to Murdock who was fast asleep. The older man sighed and crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes in order to try to get a spot of sleep for himself, he would need as much as he could get for the coming days.

Not an hour had passed when Face looked back. "Are they asleep?" B.A. didn't look away from the road.

"Yeah B.A. their out cold." Face shifted forward. "I'm worried." Face admitted. "If what theses so called plans of Pikes are more than we are prepared to take on? I mean what can we do to keep military supplies out of the hands of militant groups, we're four guys."

"I'm not sure brother but it doesn't sound good in the slightest we've handled large groups before. I mean Hannibal he knows what he's doing, but when this shit went down the first time; you said it yourself he didn't see it coming. That was just Lynch and Morrison."

"Yeah I know." The sigh that followed his words was large. "We'll just have to wait." Face looked back at his sleeping leader "Till we have more information on what's really going down, for now do as he asks, and drive." Hannibal sat up straight in the chair head tilted down to his chest eyes closed keeping constant vigil over Murdock. He would have done it for any of them.

The pilot lay soundless on his left side looking towards them. In his hands one of his small die cast planes. Looking down Face decided it best to leave them to their quiet and turned looking ahead at the road. "Big trouble coming." B.A.'s concern broke the silence.

"Oh yes my friend…. I can smell it and it's not coconut curry."

B.A. let out a low rumble that turned into a groan. "Now I'm hungry stop talking about food fool…the cooks sick."

Face laughed softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself."

B.A. Grumbled. "Remind me to put anti-freeze in your beer next time."

"That's the Bosco we all know and love." Face laughed quietly and sighed putting his feet up on the dash. This was going to be rough, fun, but rough.


	5. A team divided

Scattered as the sky

Chapter 5: A team divided

* * *

Looking around he made the critical decision "We'll stop here for the night." Face looked up at Hannibal as he surveyed the area. "High enough we can see and open enough that should we need to make an escape we can." He jumped down from the large boulder he was standing on and looked to B.A. "Lets start setting up camp. Our handler will meet us here." He said firmly his hand rising to rub at his chin. The days had been long and none of them had had a shave but the most noticeable was Hannibal and how dark he was starting to look.

"You got it boss." B.A. turned to the van to start unloading some things they would need for the night.

"So is this place safe?" Face asked.

"Fairly so, the waitress said it had many loops and turns." He opened up the paper and the little map she had drawn him. "It's good if we need to stay hidden, and better if we need to find our way out."

"Yeah looks like it." Face sighed moving to Hannibal's side.

"Let's help B.A. get the rest of the gear out of the Van, then you need rest."

"Awe boss come on…you know I can't." Face didn't look at Hannibal as he sighed and stepped away before Hannibal could offer an argument. Looking back at a small park bench Murdock sat looking up at him.

"Captain?"

"I'm all right boss." The wave of the pilot's hand was all Hannibal needed. "I got this." He shook his head trying to believe his own words, but now even Murdock was starting to think he was insane.

"Stay put, we'll get the van unloaded and get you set up to sleep some more." Hannibal could not help the thin line that formed across his mouth. The pilot was doing a bit better but he was still ill, and he was slowing them down. The constant stopping wasn't doing the team any good.

Lifting his cigar up he pulled a match from his pocket and struck it against a tree. Bringing it to the tip of his cigar. He Smiled drawing in a breath. After it was lit he waved his arm dousing the flame in air and moved to the van. "What are we looking at?"

B.A. looked up "An hour maybe less before sun set." Turning to Face he passed a small bag "Gotta put a few things out but it should be easy enough to keep us hidden back here."

"Do it." Hannibal said moving to grab another bag and Murdock's duffle. "We need to get a tent up for the good Captain and then we'll worry about ourselves." He ordered evenly.

"Car." Face stammered out again "boss…car."

Turning around Hannibal noted the car, he'd seen it before. "I wondered if she would be dumb enough to follow." He shook his head padding off.

"She? Who?"

"The waitress is the only one who know's where we are." He said watching the sedan.

As the window rolled down face looked down through. "You boys don't know how to hide very well do you?" she asked. "Pack your things, I know a safer place."

"You just hang on a minute lady." B.A. began before Face cut him off.

"Our friend is sick." He said quietly. "If you know someplace better…by all means let me get Hannibal." He didn't sound like he believed her or was going along with anything she said. She wasn't one of them and Face had no reason to openly trust her. "BOSS!"

* * *

There was a time when Hannibal was sure that they all knew what the other was thinking. It was compounded by the fact that they worked so well together and would never leave a man behind. They were more than a team, they were a family. The current situation wasn't making it easy on Hannibal either.

Sitting outside in a large chair he had a few maps scattered across his lap and he was making notes on a small pocket sized notepad. He glanced up only occasionally to look at the scenery around him. The woman, the waitress, had led them away, far into the middle of the woods, where no one could find them. There were exits away in four directions and if they had to they could split up and make a run. This was a very dangerous position to be in, but also a very fortuitous one should problems arise. She had led them to a place they could hide for weeks, and no one would find them.

The screen to the small cabin opened and slammed behind the young man that exited the building. Hannibal neglected his work looking up. "How is he?"

"Resting." Face shook his head slowly. "I dunno boss he's not been this sick that I can recall."

"I know Lieutenant." Hannibal looked back down to his notes. "We just have to work with what we have."

"Isn't that what you always do boss?" Face smirked as Hannibal nodded his response. "So what are ya working on?" Face shook his head finding a seat next to the colonel. "The next plan?"

"Yes." Hannibal said quietly. "This is a good hiding spot but it won't keep for long. A week, possibly two at the longest." Reaching in his pocket he pulled out another cigar and smiled as he lit it his eyes thinning.

"B.A. and I set up the sensors in the woods, if it's motorized we'll know its coming." Face nodded. "We're safe here man relax." the younger man leaned back in his chair as the last bit of daylight crested into nothing behind the tree line. "Oh boss." Face sat forward pointing forward. "Look at that."

Looking up Hannibal saw the two deer that looked vaguely familiar. "Very beautiful…" The quiet comment was all he said.

"I could get use to this."

"You'd miss the action." Hannibal said scrawling down notes.

"I'd miss the women." Hannibal shook a pen in his direction knowing he'd made a point. "God though...nothing but the trees and calm every thing."

B.A. appeared in the doorway leaning against the frame of the door still behind the screen. "Look at that."

"I know right?" Face turned "Gorgeous."

"I could stand this ..." he reached in his pocket pulling out the small pre-paid phone. "This however I cannot stand... no signal at all."

Hannibal smirked and looked up "Who are you trying to reach?"

"Don't matter." B.A. vanished back into the house. Face and Hannibal exchanged glances and nodded to each other.

"Woman." they both decided at the same time.

Hannibal chuckled "Getting better at reading you kid."

"Who says you're reading me? What if I'm the one reading you?" Face protested leaning back in the old lawn chair putting his feet up on the flimsy porch railing. Hannibal could only chuckle as a small beeper went off. Face stood and pulled the small device out of his pocket and flipped through the small buttons to a camera feed. "She's back." Face moved off the porch as Hannibal stood neglecting his work.

The old sedan pulled forward and Amy smiled as she tossed it into park, killed the engine, and opened her door. "I tried to get everything on your list Hannibal." She nodded and smiled turning to open the trunk for face. "I hope that I got what you could use, some items I had to play with a bit." Hannibal leaned down checking a few of the bags. With a nod he motioned Face to grab a few.

"Looks good...and the stuff for Murdock?" Hannibal asked looking at her. "Are they in one of these bags?"

"It's up front I tried to keep it separate. I know he might need this soon." Amy leaned back in through the rolled down window and grabbed the small plastic bag and handed it up to Hannibal.

"Thank you." Hannibal said "This means a lot to all of us."

"What is that I smell?" Face looked around moving to the passenger side of the sedan "Oh lord fried chicken." His southern accent came out slowly. "I think I've died and gone to heaven!"

"Three buckets; I know how you men can be." she smiles "Got everything that's good...trust me ...I'll get the food just shut the trunk boys." Face smiled and looked over at Hannibal

"Oh we're keeping her!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no...We're not." Hannibal said with all seriousness before a chuckle escaped him. "No offense darling ..."

"None taken," She smiled and grabbed up the bags and followed the men into the cabin.

* * *

"You have to take this." Hannibal said sternly.

"Oh Hell no... No way," Murdock was currled up on the small bed and shook his head "No way!" he repeated and then coughed softly into his blanket. "The aliens they taint that shit!"

"Ok ..." Hannibal nodded and left the room holding the small cup that had come with the children's cough and cold medicine. "Grape juice?" he asked Amy as he passed by her.

"It's in the far bag."

"What's going on boss?" Face reached into the bag pulling out the small bottle handing it to Hannibal.

"He won't take it..."

"Going for subterfuge?" Face asked.

"Yes." Hannibal said pouring the juice into a plastic glass and then dumping the dose of cold medicine into it.

"You could always inject him." B.A. sounded disgruntled. "You know."

"He needs cough and cold syrup not sedation B.A." Hannibal smirked. "Nice try."

"Ya'll fools." B.A. sat back on the chair at the little table that served for the kitchen table and pulled a whole chicken bucket to himself fumbling with his hand within it. "This though...is a different story."

"I'm glad you approve." Amy smiled as Hannibal passed by her with the glass for Murdock. She looked at Face "Man on a mission." she laughed.

"Indeed you have no idea. You should have seen when he tried to get Murdock to take an antibiotic once, we had to mix it in with sweet tarts." Face smiled and took a large bite of the biscuit and climbed into a chair near B.A. "So ...why did you follow us...Amy." The name sounded odd on his tongue.

"Because a man came to my restaurant...named Lynch looking for you guys." B.A. Sat up straight "He didn't follow me I sent him another way."

Hannibal appeared behind her with an empty glass "You cannot be sure of that."

She nodded "So he said you murdered people, that you were murderers… A danger to society…" she directly quoted the last.

Face stood defensive now. "Lynch is getting creative, well Lynch Version 2.0. What do you think?" he asked pitching the biscuit down looking to Amy with all seriousness.

"I don't know but I'd like to believe you're being martyred or at least there's a miss understanding." she said "Why do they want you?"

Hannibal motioned Face to sit down and found a chair "That-" he smiled "My dear is a long story."

"I like stories." She leaned down on the table not even fazed her face leaned down on her hands as she watched Hannibal.

Face gave Hannibal a sideways glace but didn't say anything. Hannibal pulled one of the buckets of chicken over and reached in pulling out a thigh and smiled. "Well...it involves a lot of money."

"Aren't that how all things like this get started? I mean war...it's always over money, land, religion-" Amy was motioning with a hand as she sat back.

"Women." Face broke in with a smug smile.

Hannibal rolled his eyes pulling a piece of thigh meat off the bone and eating it with his hands. "So." he licked his fingers a moment composing his words. "Money...and not just the money ...plates to print the money." He shifts visibly and leans back again. "Unbacked American dollars straight outta Bagdad." Pulling another piece of chicken he pops it in his mouth and starts to chew.

"And we're asked to get these plates..." Face adds in.

"Which are being transported with a whole lotta cash." B.A smirks rubbing his thumb over his fingers.

"Right-" Hannibal interjects taking back his story. "So we go in and retrieve this canister with both the printing plates and the money." he explains. "But something goes awry." he admits wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Upon returning the canister blows."

"I was in that canister prior to that." B.A. interjects. "Damn you Hannibal."

The older man chuckles silently as he takes another bite and shakes his head. "So..." he leans back. "It's not just the canister it's a hummer coming our way which we think holds our general." he shrugs "Man named Morrison." He frowns at this "Damned traitor."

"So you're saying the container and the Hummer blew up?" Amy looked considerably confused.

Face says nothing knowing Hannibal was the most betrayed by the whole ordeal. "In the end-" Hannibal sighs looking at Face. "We were held responsible for the loss of the plates, the death of Morrison, and countless other false accusations." Face grumbles.

Hannibal holds up a hand to stop face from talking. "In the end ...we were broken out of prison by; who we thought at the time was a man backed by the CIA, however he wasn't. Not only was he playing both sides, but he was running a side agenda as well..." Hannibal shook his head

"We're going to stop that too, the man who initiated it all for Lynch, the first one, his name is Pike."

"What are they up to now?" Amy asked.

"Well...Ya see." Hannibal started lifting a hand extending his finger as he spoke. He was extremely casual right now.

"Oh you won't tell us in the car, but you'll spill to her boss oh great." Face shook his head completely flabbergasted hands in the air. "Now we have to keep her."

"There was a large amount of weapons purchased through one of the men he betrayed, this was a man named Pike." Hannibal quietly continued. "Those weapons are in transport from south America to an unknown location in France."

"You mean unknown to anyone but you." Face said across the table.

"And the men making the drop…" He nodded. "That's a group of six and one of those men is on our side."

"Always one step ahead." B.A. murmured still messing with his phone.

"Or more Bosco. If I can help it, more." Hannibal smiled reaching for a napkin as he discarded the bones onto a plate beside him.

A scream came from the back room. Amy stood up in a panic, she wasn't use to the voice or the scream. "What the hell was that?" She blinked "Was that your friend?"

Hannibal sighed and stood slowly leaving his napkin onto his plate "I'll get the captain."

Amy looked at Face. "Murdock gets …I dunno nightmares sometimes." He sighed looking at a nondescript point at the ceiling before running his hands over his face. "We all do." He stood moving into the kitchen to the sink.

"Why?" Amy asked with genuine concern and curiosity her body turned to face him.

"We're military babe…we see a lot of heavy shit." Face reached down turning on the sink letting his hands run under the water a moment. "It's not pretty. It can mess you up."

"Are you saying you all are messed up?"

"Murdock is." Bosco said grabbing some bread out of a small bag. "Crazy ass fool."

"Don't listen to Bosco." Face sighed shaking his hands off and wiping them dry on a rag by the sink before shutting off the water. "We've just been through a lot and sometimes it's hard to get over." Face looked dejected and he pressed past the woman and went outside.

Amy moved to follow. "Sit." Bosco said motioning her down into Hannibal's vacated seat. "Faceman needs some time to breathe. Just let him breathe then he'll talk to you."

"You seem the most level headed of them all."

Bosco put his phone down and lifted the bread to his mouth shaking his head as he took a bite speaking between chews. "Nah, we all got demons." He said. "Just some are more quiet than others." He said in all seriousness. Amy nodded and reached forward grabbing her drink off the table and just sat there looking outside at the man leaned on the porch rail. She didn't know what to make of him Face, as they called him, acted like a caged animal who didn't know what to do.


End file.
